Ride On! An Original CFV Fan Story
by Trinitysquared
Summary: All 15 year old Setsuna Agumi wants is to feel happy again; so much has happened in the past few years she doesn't know if she'll ever feel that way again. But a move to a new city, a chance encounter with two boys who would eventually team up with her and the possibility of seeing her father again change everything. (I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd, all I own are my OCs)
1. Their new home

**Hey there everyone! I've decided to finally write an original fan story for CFV! This has been in the works for a while (it still is tbh) and I am happy to finally produce the first chapter! I hope you're as excited as I am! Anyways, like always, enjoy the story, and review if you'd like.**

* * *

><p>Let's make one thing clear; I don't like change. I'm not comfortable with change, I'm not willing to change, and frankly, the thought of change makes no sense. Like why do things have to change when you're already happy? Why can't things stay happy forever? I still have yet to find an answer, but for now I'll just have to suck it up and half heartily accept it like I always do. Like today for instance, my mom and I were driving down the highway in a rented moving truck filled with our belongings. That's right. We were moving, and I was less than excited. My mom kept assuring me that everything would turn out fine, but I was feeling a bit pessimistic that April morning, so I couldn't really believe her.<p>

The drive took about 7 hours, and we didn't arrive until around noon. Yes we got up at 5 in the morning don't remind me. I'm still exhausted.

"Setsuna, we're finally here!" My mom sang excitedly as we pulled into the driveway of our new house. I stepped out of the truck and looked at what would be my home for the next 3 years or so. All in all, it wasn't terrible, but I longed for the house back home, my real home. Being my mother, she wrapped her arms around me and whispered "things will turn out alright. Don't worry." She gave me a re-assuring squeeze and went to open the back of the van. I wasn't surprised that she was able to tell how unsure I was feeling. But there was no going back; whether I liked it or not I was going to live here, in this new house in a new city and basically have a fresh start altogether; just mom and I.

So we unpacked everything by about 6 o'clock. My mom ordered us some pizza and cake for dinner, since we're both too tired to cook anything. As we're eating my mom tried to strike up conversation. "So, you have about 2 and a half weeks before school starts. I guess we should go to your school tomorrow to pick up you things. And then we'll have to get you some new shoes, those old shoes are starting to wear out and you'll need something nice for the New Year. And maybe..." She kept going on for about 10 minutes about what we should do before the new semester starts and she goes off to work. See, she got transferred to downtown Tokyo, and she works late nights. Transport was a nightmare back home, so that was part of the reason we moved. The other, well...

"Setsuna, anything you'd like to do before school starts?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and immediately shook my head. There was nothing to do. I had no friends, I didn't know this part of Japan, and what was I supposed to do? Just wander around aimlessly until I found something to do?

"I know! Let's do some shopping in the downtown district, get to know our new streets! We can go tomorrow if you'd like?" I shrugged, which my mom took as a yes. I didn't really care either way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)<em>**


	2. A chance encounter times two

The next day...

"I say let's meet back here in 3 hours. Sound good?" I nodded. "And if you get lost," she waved her maroon cell phone, "call me, okay?" I nodded again. I wasn't really in the mood to talk, not to mention I was still a bit angry with her. She waved as she began walking away from me, probably to window shop and strike up random conversations with total strangers. I swear, if she started talking about me... well, I wouldn't like it. Though it's not like I could really do anything about it.

I began scouring the area, seeing what was around. A pizzeria, probably the place we ordered from last night, a bank, a fragrance store, one of those fancy high end boutiques where the only thing I could afford would be a look inside and nothing more, and… A card shop?'

I walked over to get a closer look. I saw groups of people, mostly boys, sitting around with each other, and it looks like they're playing a game of some sort. That's when I noticed the sign right beside my view. Cardfight Vanguard… What's Cardfight! Vanguard? I looked around to see if there was anything else that would catch my interest before I stepped inside and made myself feel like a total idiot; sadly, no dice. I figured, let's just get this over with so I could get out faster.

I stood in front of the sliding door, which opened to my presence, and walked inside. I didn't make too much of an entrance, though I was noticed by a few boys, being one of the considerably few girls in the store. One boy rushed passed me, bumping my shoulder.

"Sorry!" He called out in a rush as he ran out. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. Looking around, I noticed the store was much bigger on the inside, not just perception wise but there's also a back room where there were more people. Okay, I'd looked around, so now it was time to get out of here. At least, I wish that were what happened.

"Well lookie here! Seems like we have a noob on our hands." A group of boys circled around me, grinning. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "If you're going to step into this store, you'll have to prove yourself." He thrust his hand right in front of my face. Grasped in his hand was a card deck of some sort. "I challenge you!" He declared. Now, let me point something out here. I may have sounded all snarky and cynical earlier, but the truth is in any kind of unfamiliar situation, such as this, I'm an anxious mess. I'm frightened and scared easily, losing my ability to speak, and 9 times out of 10 it never ends well for me.

"W-wait, I-" I began, but the boy looked so intimidating that I'd immediately shut up and looked to the floor. He started to laugh.

"Aww, is the whittle girly scared?" He got right up close to me. I couldn't see his face, but I could see his shoes. He placed his hand on my shoulders, and I started to shake. What was he going to do to me? "Why don't ya just-?"

"That enough."

A new voice, coming from farther away, interrupted the boy. I looked up to see another boy, who seemed around my age. He was tall, with violet eyes and black hair (now that I think about it, it was more of a dark gray than black). His face had a look of indifference, but his tone of voice said otherwise. He walked over to us, still looking at me. I looked to the floor again, hoping he'd just tell me to leave. I'd be completely okay with that. I soon saw another pair of feet in my view, so I knew that he was right in front of me.

"Name," he said. I stayed silent. "Name," he repeated, a bit more sternly this time.

"Se-" was all I was able to spit out.

"Se? What kind of name is-?" I heard one of the boys talking again, but he was swiftly cut off, probably by the tall violet eyed boy. I heard an agitated sigh.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time. What is your na-?"

"AGUMI SETSUNA!" I quickly said, a bit louder than I intended and returned to my silent state. I felt my face heating up, and my heart was pounding so fast I could hear the blood pumping through my ears. I seriously do not do well in these kinds of situations.

I suddenly heard uneasiness from around me, worried mumbles from around me. Taking a quick peak, I saw that the guys' look terrified, but why? Then I saw it; a deck pointed towards me. I slowly raised my head to find that the boy who saved me... Was challenging me?! What?!

"I- uh, w-wait- I-" I kept stuttering over my own words.

"Fight me," he said coolly, as if he had done this before. Probably. I had to tell him, before things got worse.

"I..." I started, gathering up all my courage. "I... I've never played... before... I don't... Even know... w-what... Vanguard is..." I whispered as loudly as I could. Soon I heard more whispering around me. I bet they were talking about what a loser I am, walking into a card store and not knowing said game. I looked up again to see him walking away.

"You have a day. Learn the game, then we fight tomorrow," he said, and then disappeared in the back room. I took that as my cue to leave, so I hurried out of the store. I took a few deep breaths, both congratulating myself for the most speaking I've ever done in public, and beating myself up for getting into this situation.

A day? I couldn't learn this game in a day, I just found out about it today!

But there was no way that I would back down. As shy as I am, there's just something about a challenge that I just can't run away from. Like I need to prove myself. But this would be difficult. I'd need to figure out this game, not to mention have some sort of strategy so I didn't walk in there the next day and embarrass myself and look like more of an idiot. I continued to walk around, wrapped in my thoughts.

Soon I grew tired, and I didn't want to shop around any longer so I called my mom. We met up at a small cafe, and took the bus home. She told me about what an eventful shopping day she had, showing me everything she bought, some of it for me. I politely nodded so she wouldn't ask me if anything was wrong, because all I wanted to do was space out and never return.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)<em>**


	3. Aki and Sets

"I'm not that hungry right now. I think I'll go for a walk," I told my mom as I headed for the door.

"Don't be out too late sweetie!" I heard as I closed the door. My hand rested on the door nob for a few moments before I let go and began walking. Actually, it was more like pacing, except I wasn't walking back and forth. Though I did have a problem that I didn't really know how to solve. How was I supposed to learn how to play Vanguard? I'd search it up, but our house doesn't have Internet yet. Not to mention I'd have to get some cards. Man, why am I such an idiot, why didn't I buy any when I was at the store earlier? Oh I know, because my brain was a complete mess after that run in with those stupid boys. You know, this wouldn't be happening if we didn't move, mom! I was so angry, I didn't even realize that someone was calling out to me.

"Hey!"

Finally tuning in, I stopped and turned around. I recognized him, he was the boy from earlier, the one who ran into me on his way out of the store. I froze, and did what I usually did when meeting new people; look to my feet and hope they'd go away. That didn't happen.

"Finally I got your attention. I was kinda worried you might be hard of hearing or something." I just stood there, staring at our shoes. "You're the girl I ran into earlier right? I thought so. I wanna properly apologize for what happened, but I was kinda in a hurry."

I nodded. Then a hand came into my view. Startled, I backed away. That's when I got a good look at this boys face. He had silvery grey hair that stuck up all over the place, hazel eyes, and a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa, no need to be scared, I won't bite." Soon after he broke into a huge smile. I started to relax; this guy didn't seem all that bad.

"S-sorry about that... I... I'm not good at speaking... With people..."

He kept smiling. "Don't worry, it's fine! I'm Sou Akio. But I'm not one for formalities, so just call me Akio."

I grabbed his hand lightly and shook it. " Agumi Setsuna… Call me Setsuna."

"A moment."

"Huh?"

He laughed. "Sorry, sometimes I speak without context. I was referring to the meaning of your name."

He wasn't wrong, that was what it meant. Actually, I was given that name due to the fact that my mom said I was the most important moment of her and dad's life. I wish I could believe her like I did before.

"So, either you've been walking a long way, or you're the new people who just moved down the street."

"Yeah, h…how did you know?"

"I live just a few houses down, at the end of the street. Actually, this is my house right here." He motioned behind him. "I heard from my parents there was a small family moving in."

"I see."

That's when his face went all awry, almost like he was examining me.

"Uh…" My eyes widened slightly, since I was a bit freaked out at what he was doing.

"Hold on. Are you the same Setsuna who got challenged by Masahiro?"

"Who?"

"You know, tall, dark hair, violet eyes, bold presence, big ego. Actually, come to think of it you wouldn't really know who he is."

So that's his name. And he did seem to have that kind of air about him.

"Y…yeah, he challenged me. Though I have no idea why. I don't even play. Wait, how did you hear about it? You left the store."

"My friends told me about it-wait, seriously? You've never played before? Then what were you doing in there?"

I felt my cheeks burn, averting my gaze. "I-I just wanted to take a look, that's all!" I grasped my hands together, squeezing my palms.

"Well that's kinda tricky. How're you supposed to face him if you don't play?"

"Well, he told me to, um, learn it for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's way too soon! Jeez, that guy is way too full of himself."

I was starting to get the feeling that Akio wasn't too fond of Masahiro, but then again it didn't seem like anyone at the shop was.

"Well, if he's going to be like that, you're gonna need some help. And that's where I come in!" He smiled proudly.

"Wait. You, you want to help me?"

"Sure!"

"Why?"

He gave me a weird look. "Why? What do you mean why?"

"I-I mean, are you doing this for me? Or is this just some way to get back at Masahiro? Or is it to fuel your ego?"

"Say what? Sets where did this come from?"

I scrunched my brow. "Sets?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a cool nickname for ya. Sets and Aki. Has a nice ring don'tcha think?" His face broke out into a huge grin and scratched the back of his head.

I just stared at him. Who was this guy, and why was he acting like he actually cared about me? We'd only just met and he was already being so forward with me, acting like we were friends. Why? What did he have to gain? But then again, I was running out of time. The game was tomorrow, and backing down then would make me look worse than I already did. Besides, Akio really seemed down on helping me out. I guess I could give him the benefit of the doubt for today. But only today.

"… If you're really set on helping me out, then I won't stop you."

His face lit up. "You serious? Wahoo!" He pumped his fists in the air, cheering loudly in the middle of the street. I could have sworn the whole street heard him. I blushed.

"C-can we get going, please?"

"Haha, sure. Follow me." He led me to his house, which didn't take too long considering we were right in front of it as he pointed out earlier. He opened the door and held it open for me.

"After you."

I stepped inside, annoyed at how courteous he was being, when I noticed the inside of his house. It looked similar to mine, only it was covered in trophies and plaques and frames filled with what looked to be like signed cards and pictures. I was taken aback for a moment; this wasn't what I was expecting.

"You like? My parents are tournament veteran, they've even won a few local tournaments and placed at nationals. " Akio came up from behind me, taking off his shoes and shuffling into his house slippers. Then he went to a small shelf beside me and took off a pair of what looked to be guest slippers, and placed them in front of me. This guy was really pushing his luck. Quietly I put them on, no objections.

"There are wide scale tournaments for this game?"

"You bet! Not just in Japan, but the whole world! Quite something if you think about it, the whole world connected by a simple card game. Who would have thought?" He laughed quietly to himself. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, enough blabbing from me. First things first, you need a deck. Follow me." He began walking further into his house. I quietly complied. I began to look closely at the pictures on the walls. Some of them looked quite old, probably about 10 years old at the least. But there was one that caught my eye. I stopped and took a step back. In this picture, there were three people as the focus, though there were a couple others that were cut from the frame. They looked happy, two men and one woman, all smiling and cheering. The man in the middle looked familiar to me for some reason.

"Sets? You okay?"

I looked over to se Akio beside me. His gaze shifted to the picture I was looking at.

"Oh, you were looking at this? This was a while back. My dad, and a couple buddies of his entered nationals. They made third place." He pointed to the woman in the picture. "That's my mom. Though at the time they were just dating. And that guy in the middle, he was their team captain. I can't remember his name, but from what I heard from my dad he let fame get to his head after they won nationals a few years later, abandoning their team and their friendship. Lousy jerk."

I shivered. Abandoning their friendship, something I knew all too well.

"But that was forever ago, so it doesn't really matter. Come on, we're almost there. I bet you're gonna like it!"

We walked until we reached a door at the end of the hall, which lead down into the basement. I didn't see anything worthwhile, until Akio pressed what I thought was to be a light switch, and suddenly one of the walls split and moved to the sides like sliding doors. And what was inside was something I never thought could exist.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)<em>**


End file.
